The Iron Savior 2nd edition
by Talon Silverwolf
Summary: A mysterious Robo Ky has beeen found in the scrapyards of the PWAB, aware and confused. He is ugly and flawed. Ky Kiske and other Robo Kys are in pursuit of him...for being alive. Complete
1. Chapter 1

(Author's note: I intend no copywrite infrigment by using the reference of "Iron Savior". The title belongs to the band Iron Savior. This is only used in tribute to both the band and Ishiwatare, who constatly uses metal references. This fic will be long, so prepare yourselves for this monster. Enjoy.)

A half moon loomed above the city of Paris like an unblinking eye. That same moon had watched over him during the war as he fought Gears and became a man and a commander. It gave him light during the those sleepless nights while he guarded over his men with burning eyes and an uneasy mind. Now, he rarely looked up at the sky like he used to, not when the tall buildings of the city blocked his view and the street lamps stole its brilliance.

Things were different now, but there were things that managed to hide in the shadows and escape his watch once in a while, but he never thought something like this would happen.

"Catch him!"

As Ky began to cross the opening of an alleyway, he was clipped by something moving at an incredible speed. He caught the sight of red at the corner of his eye before he was sent to the ground. When he looked up, he saw the thing that nearly plowed him over. Halfway down the block, a man in a long red coat paused only a few seconds to look back at him, then dashed into a building and out of sight.

Ky laid there a moment, blinking. The figure moved so fast, it was like his brain was on fast-forward. He stared down the block then picked himself up and jogged after the figure. Where his trail led him was to the steps of a church.

Is this man seeking sanctuary? he asked himself, then looked over his shoulder, towards the alley where he had come from, then back to the face of the doors. Something was going on. There was something in the air. A sort of bad wind.

With that whisper in his head, he stepped inside. He listened as the heavy door closed behind him, cutting off the chilly air from the outside. His ears were then filled with silence all around him. He felt alone but he knew he wasn't.

He stood there, taking in his surroundings before he stepped forward, down the aisle, while his footsteps echoed and announced his presence through the solitude of the church.

"Hello?" he called out, his voice dancing off the walls. "Is anyone here?"

No response.

"I know you're here," he said. "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Nothing.

He walked down until he reached the steps to the altar. As he stood there, he forgot about the man in red for a moment. He remembered when he knelt before an altar and given a bride called Furaiken. Many men were there to witness the holy unity, including three high officials of the Sacred Order, who stood upon the top of the steps. He didn't see Furaiken's true beauty and power until he felt it in his hands and opened his eyes.

Suddenly:

"That's what you always say."

He turned around and started down the aisle again. "What do you mean?" He paused when he saw red, the man he was looking for. He was on his hands and knees between two pews. He was a man he couldn't miss.

The moment he was spotted, the man jerked his head up, allowing Ky to see his face. Their expressions were identical once their eyes met—but that wasn't the only thing about them that was identical. He was wearing an old Sacred Order uniform, the same style he wore during the war, except red. His hair was blonde, the same style as his. All of this wasn't just a coincidence—they looked exactly alike.

Ky looked him up and down and said, "You— Where did you come from?"

The look-alike stared into his eyes like a rabbit caught in the eyes of a wolf. He said nothing.

Ky narrowed his eyes. "Speak. Now!" He reached for the look-alike's arm, but grabbed only a fistful of fabric when he should have grabbed his arm. The instant he did so, the look-alike pulled out of his grasp and slapped his hand away. The strike stung. It felt like he hit him with something hard, not flesh.

Ky looked down on the look-alike's gloved hand but he didn't see him holding anything. But there was something odd about his hands. His fingers. They were gray and skeletal. It looked like his fingers had been stripped to the bone and dipped into melted metal. Both of them were in that condition. They were half covered by gloves.

A type of replacement appendages perhaps?

"What are you—" he began, but he was suddenly struck in the chest by the look-alike. He went flying backwards and hit his back on the side of a pew. The sound of him colliding into the wooden pew was heard throughout the church.

Pain ran down Ky's spine. It made him think for a moment he had broken something in his back. He heard something crack when he hit it. He pushed himself up with one arm and asked his poor spine to do some work. Nothing was broken, but God, it hurt.

He placed a hand upon the middle of his back and muttered, "A little warning next time, please, Lord?"

He then looked up to the look-alike who struck him, but he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere in the church, in fact. How could he escaped that fast?

He slowly stood up and walked to the doors, holding his back as he went. He moved like an old man. How embarrassing.

When he made it out, something jumped out in front of him. Then another.

* * *

Aka's life came down to two choices: fight or flight. He chose flight. It was all he knew, all he understood. Why risk injury, or worse, when he could outrun any threat that came his way?

It began several days ago under a fiery sunset. His watched its colors before the night overcame the ruins of his grave, half-buried in scrap metal and parts. Only by the on-coming night he became aware of his consciousness—and the fact he wasn't alone. A stirring in the distance broke the dead stillness, and soon, something began to approach, walking and climbing over the scrap heaps, searching. His ears were fixed on the sound as it came closer.

"A new model?" a voice had said. "Aspiring, but flawed. I see why you are out here."

When he turned his eyes up, he saw a figure in white standing over him, holding a long sword nearly as tall as its owner. He was hypnotized by it, even when the sparking blade was raised over the figure's head. "I am your Iron Savior!"

When he once saw beauty, the blade became a fearful thing. It was brought down in a swift and deadly motion. He couldn't remember how he managed to escape the blade and scatter out of the way, but he moved just in time. The blade struck only air and the scrap he had been lying in. He moved so quickly, it stunned his attacker, leaving him standing there, bewildered while Aka found his feet for the first time.

But the figure in white wasn't alone. There were others, all wearing white, too, except for one, who wore red as well. They appeared like a cunning pack of wolves, their eyes glowing a bright amber.

"Surround him! Surround him!"

He did get away that night and the hunt bled into the streets of Paris. This time, they came uncomfortably close this night's encounter. And to make it worse, the group had a new member and he looked just like him.

Something hit Aka and sent him tumbling across the ground until a wall caught him. He landed in a seated position with his legs extended out in front of him like a doll.

At the corner of his eye, he saw a figure standing in the alley with him. Aka studied this one carefully, watching how steady and erect he stood. It was by these simple features it was the member of the group he feared worst out of all of them. It was the one who called himself the Iron Savior. The leader. The master.

The leader began to move towards him. His walk was smooth and human-like. He was the only one within the group who moved like that. The others seemed more like animals. They crawled and crouched down on their haunches like dogs.

The leader stepped up to him and placed a hand on his hip, pivoting it a bit. His green fingers stuck out of his gloves, contrasting them against the white of his outfit.

He leaned forward as his empty, artificial eyes stared down on him. "There, that will stop you for now. Stay still. All of this will end if you stay still. Haven't you been listening to anything I have been saying to you? No, of course not. You have been denying your Savior from the beginning!" He reached down and grabbed Aka by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "I am growing tired of chasing you. You are going to stay here until I call upon one of my units so they may break your legs first."

Aka struggled until he was able to break free of his grip, nearly ripping his collar, and backed away. "Stop it. If you are so tired of me, why don't you back down? Leave me be and that will be it. You won't be seeing me again, I assure you."

The leader shook his head. "Your hard drive," the leader said. "I sensed it the night I found you. We can all sense it. We don't need to scan for your frequency to find you. It's like a stench! Do my words not register in your processor? Your hard drive is diseased! It's why I raise my blade to you. . .a_s your Savior_!"

His sword aimed for the sky.

* * *

"Another one?"

Ky Kiske stared at the two beings standing front of him, half hunched like zombies. They made him wonder if he wasn't seeing double after his collision with the pew. They were both exactly alike. More impersonators, but this time, these two had the coloring of their uniforms accurate—white and blue. His colors. Again, his looks.

What was going on here?

These two, although, weren't like the first impersonator. There was something odd about them. They were ugly. They were—

Ky looked closely at their faces, past the curtain of blonde hair he saw they weren't men at all. Their faces were green and shined in the moonlight. Their eyes, large and squared (lenses, actually) glowed a haunting amber and reflected against the surface of their green and featureless faces. They had no noses, lips or any sort of human features, just the shape of crude mockings.

Ky's lip twitched at the sight of them. "What is this? Mechanical men impersonating me?"

He watched the one on the right twitch its head, then speak in a hallow, steely voice: "This is none of your concern. None of what you saw here is none of your concern."

"Is that so? Hmm?" Ky said and crossed his arms over his chest. As he looked at the two creatures, he began to wish he had brought Furaiken with him. What was keeping them from attacking him? He knew they weren't peaceful just by looking at the replicas they were holding— replicas of Furaiken. "You both look like me, and the other—"

"_We _will handle _that_ one," it said. "There is no need to worry about_ that _one. You will never be able to keep up with him anyway. Let us catch up to him." The robot nudged the other beside it and began to turn.

"Wait! Who are you? What are you?"

The two paused a moment, then turned their heads to him. They stared at him, as if they were about to continue, but they did not plan on doing so. They suddenly took off. He blinked and watched them bolt down the block, their backs to him.

"Hey!" Ky gave chase, despite the pain in his back and their speed. It was going to be a struggle to keep them in his sights. He didn't have to run as long and as fast as he expected, though. He halted at the opening of the alley where he saw the group of robots, including two more. But what was happening in the alley twisted Ky's expectation. There were four robots attacking the look-alike like a gang of hoodlums, swarming him in numbers while he was on the ground, trying to protect himself. There was another dressed in red with his back to him, but he knew he wasn't like the first imposter.

He watched the look-alike kick one of them off, sending it flying. He kicked and thrashed, struggling to get up while the others pinned him down. One was stepping on him.

"Stop!" Ky shouted. He wasn't sure what made him open his mouth, but it was too late to take it back. The group froze and turned their heads to him. Their large yellow eyes were predatory.

The alley went silent with the group looking amongst themselves. The look-alike even stopped struggling and stared at him while he laid on his side. His eyes were caught in the shine of the moonlight as he looked at Ky. Those eyes seemed to say: Help me.

He isn't human, Ky reminded himself.

The others suddenly scattered like dogs and took to the rooftops with amazing agility until they were out of sight. He kept his eyes up for a while, waiting to see any lingering traces, but they didn't showed themselves again.

He walked further into the alley and up to him and placed his hands on his hips while he looked down on him. He wasn't sure why he hadn't fled like the others, but it was good he was staying put, on his behalf.

"You're a robot aren't you?" he said, frowning. Ky watched as the look-alike lowered his head until he could no longer see his face. "You have a lot of explaining to do. And if you attack me again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand me?"

The look-alike kept silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Aka sat in Ky's office curled into a corner with his legs folded to his chest. He refused to make eye contact with him and stared at the floor or wall like a scolded child. Ky stood across from him. The only time he looked at him, he looked at his legs in front of him. He watched when they moved closer or farther, when they shifted their weight or tensed.

Now they moved a little closer. They were tense again. His boots and knees were touching.

"It's time to start answering my questions," he said. He stepped closer to him and bent over. When he did, a gold cross fell out from his shirt and dangled between them. Aka watched as it swayed and shined. He was nearly hypnotized by it. But then Ky shouted: "Say something!"

Aka jumped and looked up at Ky wide-eyed.

"Do I need to repeat myself over again? And again and again? I'm growing impatient."

He could hear frustration in his voice.

Aka lowered his head and said, "Your first question again?"

Ky tapped a boot against the floor. "You're deciding to talk? All I got out of you so far were nods and head shakes. I'll try again, as long as you answer." Ky took a deep breath. "You are in my image. Why?" His voice was stiff.

Aka turned his eyes up but no words came out.

Ky waited for a few seconds, then said: "I thought you were going to answer."

"I just don't know how to answer it." He paused for a moment, then said: " I was surprised when I met you. You're human, made of flesh and blood. But me, I'm made of metal." He held his hands out in front of himself, palms up. His crudemetallic fingers stuck out of his open-fingered gloves. He saw Ky frown at them in disgust.

"So, you didn't know about me?" Ky asked.

Aka shook his head no.

"You're still an imposter. And so are the others. Where did you all come from?"

Aka sat silent for a moment. "I– A scrapyard. That's where I came from. When I first came to consciousness—I was half buried in scraps. I saw a sunset when I opened my eyes. . .then. . . they came."

"The others?"

Aka nodded. "I thought they were the ones who would answer my questions: why I was thrown out, who created me, why I look this way. . ." He looked at his hands again.

"You mean you don't know? Or are you lying to me?"

Aka quickly shook his head.

"Fine, if you can't answer my questions, I'll find someone who will. I'll find one of the others."

"No!"

"Why shouldn't I? You're not much help to me."

"They'll kill you! You're not fast like I am. They'll catch you and kill you for sure. Remember, you're flesh."

"I know that." Ky stood. "But they don't know the art of the Sacred Order_. _They're nothing but fakes."

Aka stood and went to reach for him, but Ky saw the movement at the corner of his eye and grabbed him by the wrist before he could touch him. He squeezed.

"Don't touch me! I thought I made myself clear!" Ky let go of his wrist, throwing it violently aside. "If you touch me or look like you're going to attack me, I will not hesitate to hurt you, machine. Now—" Ky paused when a knock came at the door. He turned his head then back at Aka. "Stay right there." He pointed to him then walked to the door and opened it to a crack. He muttered something through it, something in private, then opened it a little more. He allowed a young blonde-haired man into the room. He wore glasses and was a few years younger than Ky. He was smaller than Ky. He instantly looked at Aka with his mouth dropping.

"Wow, he really does look like you, Ky," the young man said.

"Yes, he does," Ky said in a mono-tone and turned his attention to Aka.. "This is Chris, the head of the technical team."

Chris stepped forward but Ky put a hand against his chest to stop him from getting any closer. "Try to keep your distance," Ky warned him.

"Why? Is he violent?"

"He hasn't shown any tendencies, but I'm not going to take any chances." Ky looked back at him with knife-like eyes, making Aka step back.

"Then you think he's peaceful?" Chris asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we can test him."

"No. What if he is violent and he's just hiding it? We just haven't pushed the wrong button yet. And I don't want to know what he's capable of. I certainly don't want you around when it does happen. He could be like the others_, _or worse."

"Oh. Right. The ones you told me about. It's a shame we don't have one of them here, too_._"

"No," Aka said. "I said that's a bad idea. I shouldn't have to explain it to you, too."

"Be quiet," Ky said.

"Umm, so, in the meantime—" Chris began but Ky cut him off, holding a hand up.

"I tried to ask him some questions but most of them—No, all of them, rather, came up empty."

"So. . ." Chris muttered.

"Maybe you could get some answers any way _you _can. Talking to him doesn't seem to work. Is there a way you can possibly get into his hard drive or what-so and find what I need?"

"I don't know," Chris said and stepped up to Aka, who took a step back. "The only thing I know who could make such technology at the top of my head is Zepp," he continued. "But why make him? They don't have anything against you, do they?"

"No."

"All right. Well, maybe he has a mark on him. A bar code or something." He stepped closer, staring hard into Aka's face and reached for him. By then, Aka was fed up. He wasn't going to put up with this anymore and go through their little tests so they may find the truths behind him. If this was the only way, he would rather be a mystery to his own self than let these humans touch him.

When he came close enough, he grabbed Chris by the arm and threw him to the wall.

"Chris!" Ky snapped his head to him with a vicious face. "Now I know you are like them!" he snapped at him, then went for him, but Aka was too fast for him to grab. He fled his hand and charged into the door, slamming his shoulder into it. The door flew open with Aka running out into the hallway, leaving Ky behind only to shout after him.

A panicked man in flight would scramble through unknown halls and doors to get away, but Aka wouldn't resort to human stupidity. He back-tracked to where Ky had brought him in under secrecy so no one would see him. It would be easy to pass as Ky, but that might lead into a mistake. It would also slow him down.

He fled down a flight of stairs, through a basement and to another small set of stairs. He looked up where an old iron door hovered over his head. It was bolted shut, but it didn't block his way. He slammed his hands on both sides of it. It broke easily.

Freed, he leapt out and crossed a patch of pavement.

He fled into the streets again.

* * *

He knew Ky and his officers wouldn't be able to track him down by now. At least he had an advantage over these humans. Several, in fact. But Ky? He wasn't sure what he was truly capable of. He may look like a simple human but there was something different about him. Something special. He could be worse than the others. He said so himself. The art of the Sacred Order? What was that?

He took to the roofs to keep out of sight. Most humans didn't tend to look up while walking—or searching. But he still kept going to make sure he was well distanced from the police force.

The peace didn't last long as he thought, though. He forgot his hunters hadn't given up on him despite their encounter with Ky Kiske. He was only kept hidden, and now that he was back in the exposure of the streets, he remembered their existence.

He stopped and listened.

They were coming closer. Their presence was getting louder in his head as the frequency went through the air—and he received_._

He burst into a hard run, then leapt down into an alley when their frequencies were almost screaming, and started into a run again. Now he wasn't slowed by intermittent leaps across the rooftops. He was left with sheer speed—for a moment.

The others were closer than he thought.

Something hit him on the back. He hit the ground, sliding on his chest with his hands sprawled out in front of him. He laid there a moment while his systems checked for any damage. The hit was like being shoved rather than a serious attack. The others had gone easy on him this time. But he knew it wasn't all they had planned for him. He knew them too well.

When he picked himself up, they came raining down from above and surrounded him on all sides in a circle. Aka turned his head each way to keep an eye on them.

"Now you slow down," the leader said. "But now, stop and listen."

"I have heard what you want to say already," Aka said. "Don't waste your time."

"This is it, what I have been hoping to see again," the leader said. "Listen to yourself. You are not begging for your life or cowering like a dog. Your tone is different. Let's see." He stepped aside and made a hole in the circle. "Do you want to flee?"

What was he doing? It sounded like a game. The leader was good at games but Aka always got out of them some way or another. He had nearly beencaptured last time and he didn't want to get into that position again. They could have killed him if Ky hadn't interfered. So, was Ky here now?

He watched the leader while the others stood their ground with their swords at their sides. There was a chance he could lunge past them, but they would be waiting for it. If they launched a projectile at the same time, it would be worse than taking a strike to the back

"Of course you want me to flee," he said. "And if I do, you will attack me. Then I'll flee again. It won't change."

The leader tapped a metal finger against his chin. He leered at him with his glowing amber eyes. If he had human features, he would show a hint of thoughtfulness. But he had a feeling it was a thought that was no good. Nothing good came out of him.

"Units," the leader said. "Lay down your swords."

Aka looked around as they hesitated momentarily, then laid their swords on the ground by their feet, except one, the Robo Ky in red, an aggressive robot. The leader noticed this and snapped: "I said lay down your swords!"

He finally followed his command then crossed his arms like a pouting child.

"What is this?" Aka asked as he looked around.

"A truce," the leader said. "You see, I saw a slight change in you, Aka. Even now. Let me offer you this and it will end. Join us."

"What?"

"Yes. I decided and informed my units of this. I came to this conclusion because of what I saw this night. You stood. I see a possibility of you becoming one of us, under circumstances."

"Of what?"

"Listen. Guide or kill other Robo Kys damaged from battle. Be their savior. And most importantly, obey your Savior."

Aka looked at him, blinking. "To become one of you. The sudden change of plan like this doesn't seem like you."

"Oh, does it?" He gestured around to the others. "I became the Savior of these units by sparing them, by picking them up and let them see the light."

"But they're not like me."

"True—"

One of them interrupted: "Savior! You should back down from your decision. This unit is diseased_—_"

The leader pointed to the one in red. "Shut up! Don't challenge your Savior!"

The robot shrunk back and bowed his submissively.

"Some are like you, Aka," the leader continued. He pointed to the one on his right. "190 is mute." He gestured to the one in red. "180 has a damaged leg from a failed battle and left him with an irreparable appendage." He began to point to the one on the left but lowered his arm. "And two of us deflected."

"You consider that a flaw?" Aka said.

"No, actually, it is a flaw of the Administration."

"Oh," Aka said slowly. He then thought over the word: Administration. Could this Administration be apart of his creation?

He was silent for a moment before he said: "The Administration. . . Yes, I'll go with you."

The others looked at each other while the leader straightened himself. "Good. Let's see how you fair." The leader then simply turned and walked away. The others looked at Aka then followed their leader. Aka stood there in the middle of the street, watching them before he mustered the courage and curiosity to follow them.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't sure if he was a fool for following them, but it was too late, he was trailing them like a lostpuppy. He knew, though, if he changed his mind and turned tail, they would chase him down. He would have to subdue his fears, if he could, and open himself up to them.

He still had to keep on his toes around them. He wasn't stupid.

He followed them down the street until the street lamps fadedto black, leaving the life of Parisbehind them and came to a quiet, empty side of the city. The streets were dark, the buildings around them were crumbling with their windows missing and broken. Debris and litter was everywhere. Remains of the war with the Gears, this place was. Compared to where they left, bright and wealthy, why was this left behind like a secret?

They stoppedrunning and slinking through the streets and began walking. Aka followed a short distance behind them. A couple in front of him lookedover their shoulders at him—the one in red and another he couldn't identify but felt. He could feel them all, a calling, like a sense of electricity reaching for him, pulling. An eerie feeling.

The other two ahead kept their attention forward. Aka didn't mind them, although he kept his eyes on the leader—until the one in red stumbled and fellto the ground. The one who had been walking beside him glanced back and kept going.

It was Aka who stopped. "Wait. Are you alright?"

The robot shoved him back, making Aka land on his backside.

"Get away from me before I take my sword to you, you diseased—"

Suddenly, one of the Robo Kys yanked the other to his feet, holding him roughly by the collar. "Get up, 180. Move." It was the leader. He slapped him across the back of the head to get him started again, which worked.

Aka watched as the Robo Ky limped after the others, sulking silently. Then, the Savior turned his attention to him. "You, too," he said, pointing at him.

Aka obeyed and found himself standing face to face with him. He was vulnerable now. He could take any strike at him, like he did to 180. But he didn't. He turned and lead the others again. Aka stood there, watching, then followed.

He kept his eyes on their backs. 180 began to lose his pace and slowed with his limp, but Aka remained to be the last in the pack.

Further down the street, the Savior stopped in front of the steps of a church where he put one foot on the first step and looked through the others to Aka. "Welcome home, Aka," he said, then pulled the door open. He stood there until Aka slowly stepped forward and went inside.

He felt the others' eyes heavy on him. His back was exposed to them while he looked through the inside of the old church. The stain-glass windows on one side were broken, leaving holes in the now incomplete pictures, while the other side was boarded here and there. Most noticeable was a large hole in the ceiling, which left a pile of wood and stone on the middle of the church. The front of it was also damaged. Far across on the wall, the words _God is dead_ was written in red spray paint.

"A sanctuary for the unsanct,' Aka muttered.

Behind him, the others moved inside, a few hunched, and began to surround him. The Savior noticed their curiosity and protectiveness and swatted a hand at the air. "Disperse."

The others did as told and moved away, their heads down and their hair in their faces. He saw two crawling. One was 180.

When they were alone, the Savior asked, "Well, what do you think?"

"What am I supposed to think?"

The Savior tilted his head and uttered a metallic growl. He watched his body language carefully, then realized he didn't need the Savior to speak. He finished: "I think it's a relief to be in a place where I can be safe."

It was an answer he knew the Savior wanted to hear.

"Good," the Savior said.

"Savior, if you like to be called that, what do you really plan to do with me?"

"Come here." He took Aka by the arm and sat him down on one of the pews, then took one of his hands. Aka tried to pull away but the Savior held onto him tight.

"Let go." He pulled harder but when he did, the Savior slapped him across the face.

"Stop it. Behave yourself, Aka." He held a hand out to him. Aka stared at the offered gloved hand, then cautiously held out his own. The Savior took it and studied it. "You could have passed. If you stayed in your uniform and covered your hands, you could have passed. This is an example of the Administration's sloppiness."

"Sloppy is the right word," Aka muttered under a frown.

"I see," the Savior said, then let go of his hand. Aka laid it across his lap. "I wonder if I could get into your mind so I may understand your flaw inside your hard drive."

Aka sneared. "So you want to try to dissect and probe at me, too?"

"I did not say I was going to do such a thing. There are other ways to explore your hard drive without touching it."

Aka looked at him curiously. "How?"

The savior buzzed a sound. "You need to learn how to be a Robo Ky—like us. You are a shame."

Then, he picked his head up over Aka's shoulder. He went silent and watched what loomed behind him. He heard clicking, and at the corner of his eye, Aka saw one of the Robo Kys appear at his side. Aka jumped his sudden appearance.

"Oh," the Savior said,"the right assistant. Aka, this is 190." They looked at each other but neither one of them spoke. "He may be silent but he is loud."

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out. Soon. First, I think it would be better for you to open up before we begin to help you."

"Open up?"

"You open up a side of your hard drive's software so you can speak without opening your mouth. It is a hidden program of the Administration's Robo Kys. As far as I know, we are the only ones who know who to access it. The mute can speak with us and he has never spoken since his creation."

"Well, that's good for him," Aka muttered.

Beside him, the mute back-handed him across the cheek.

"It's more than that, Aka," the Savior said. "We are a unit. We work as a unit. If we need each other, we Call. That is what it is, Calling."

"I'll think about it," Aka said and stood. He stepped past him and walked down the dirty red carpeted aisle. He saw the one in red crouched across from him while another sat on the steps, watching with his knees apart. He walked towards them anyhow, trying to tell himself he was one of them now. They wouldn't attack him, right?

Wrong.

The robot in red lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. He landed on top of him and pinned him. It was a surprising display for such a clumsy robot. Perhaps it was sheer luck.

He raised a fist over Aka. "You don't belong here!"

Behind him, the Savior approached and kicked 180 across the head, knocking him off of Aka.

"180, enough! This is a new member of our group. He is not an enemy. My decision is final."

180 picked himself up on his elbows, looked up at his leader then stood awkwardly. As he rose, he stumbled, but before he could make another fall, Aka shot up and caught him. Then, realizing who had him, 180 shoved Aka to the floor. He landed on the floor, but before 180 could do any harm to Aka, the Savior moved in again. He grabbed 180 by the collar of his capelette and threw him aside.

"Get!" the Savior shouted.

Now, Aka noticed the other two approaching. One came from behind and the other went to 180 and squatted. He watched the two while they looked at each other, then by his surprise, 180 lunged at the other Robo Ky. The two rolled on the ground like cats, entwined and thrashing. But the fight lasted only a few moments. Again, the leader stepped in. He bent over, avoided the two and grabbed one of them by the neck. The mute.

"I want order!" he shouted. His voice bounced off the walls of the church.

On the ground, 180 pointed up at the mute. "He's crazy!"

"I don't care what you say," the Savior said. "Disobey me and I will damage your other leg so you will not be able to walk at all. Do you hear me?" He released the mute. The robot stumbled slightly but kept his balance.

Meanwhile, 180 and looked at the Savior with his head bowed. "Yes, Savior." He then crawled away to find a secluded place.

The ambient began to calm.

"What happened?" Aka asked in confusion.

"Ignore that," the Savior said. "180 and 190 have a tendency of fighting. 180 normally starts them, but 190 has his moments, too. He is a defensive unit because of his flaw. If he cannot get his point across. . ." He snapped his fingers. "I cannot stop them, even if I am the Savior."

"But doesn't he Call? The mute."

"No. The Calling programing was rejected."

"How odd."

Nearby, the mute was still with them, standing there, watching as they talked about him and his flaw. Aka wouldn't want the same, which he knew was going to happen constantly here, so he held a hand to him. "I am not like 180. I'm your ally."

The mute stared at his hand then slapped it away. He moved away from them, leaving the remaining three behind. The other was just a quiet observer.

"Right," Aka said while he kneaded a hand with the other. "I guess I need to remind myself to gain some trust here."

"Yes. Trust, experience, courage, until you are a Robo Ky."

He turned his head to him. "When do I start?"

The Savior place a hand on his shoulder. "Now. Listen and I will tell you how to be."


	4. Chapter 4

He had survived the night and through the day. He had gotten stares, a few muscling in, but the Saviorkept the peace. 180 held back any threats with all his might and he got skeptical looks from 190. 125 remained neutral.

In time, Aka thought he would feel more at ease when they accepted him, as the Savior explained to him. He needed to earn his place.

After all the running, it came down to this. It seemed so easy. Now all he had to do was watch his step until he was like one of them, ever so slightly. And to give him more of that chance, he Opened Up, with the help of the Savior. He sat with him, linked up with him and guided him through the wilds of his hard drive, until he heard him in his head.

He heard the Savior calling to him now. He was outside on the balcony.

_Aka, come up, I need to speak with you._

He looked around. The others were quiet and keeping to themselves. 180 was fidgeting with his sword while seated on the floor by a corner. 190 was missing , while the ever-so-observant 125 was seated on his favorite spot at the stairs by the altar. It felt like he was watching him. It always felt like he was watching him. He was a haunting robot.

He was the only one the Savior was calling to, so he walked to the side of the church and up a set of stairs. He met the air and saw the Savior standing by the edge of the stone balcony with his back to him. He didn't move or speak.

"I'm here," Aka announced.

He didn't move though. The Savior's attention was fixed on the street below. He stood there, looking down, but there was nothing below.

"Savior?" he asked.

Nothing.

"Savior, I made it up here to you. For what?"

Finally: "You see those streets, Aka? Anything can happen out there."

"I know."

The Savior buzzed a noise. "I am sure you remember what you did when we hunted you. You were fast. You knew where and how to hide. In fact, I think you were rather skilled. Where we go you may need to keep on your guard again. Aka, this will be your first search. You may find damaged units on the streets or the junkyard where you came. And not just there."

That caught Aka's attention. "Where do we go first?"

"I plan to comb through in the Administration's junkyard. The mission is simple, unless you are too weak to accept your obligation. You do not have to kill any survivors yourself, you will inform me first. Do you think you can follow?"

"I—yes."

"You will learn more as we go." The Savior took Aka by the wrist and pulled him to the opening where Aka had come through and let go when he walked down the steps. Aka saw two Robo Kys turn their attention to them, possibly wondering what was their leader's next command was.

He walked down the aisle and to the front of the church. The one sitting on the steps gave up his seat as he came closer. The Savior stopped by the base of the stairs and looked around for his followers.

"Let's go. We will go to the Administration's grounds for a hunt." He then turned around and picked his sword up from the altar. He began to walk down the aisle. Aka watched while the others followed.

Aka stood still as the one in red and 125 went past him.

He got a nasty glance from 180.

Aka watched, and after a few seconds, he followed as well.

The trip through the streets was uneventful which was a blessing on Aka's end. He was led out the city of Paris, and the trail went on, with Aka being last again. It was like they moved by rank, but there was no true rank here. The Savior was the leader and that was that.

He knew they would be coming up to the junkyard soon, according to the familiarity of the grounds they passed. The grounds were free of humanity and buildings. He remembered. He remembered when they chased him into Paris. He escaped the ugliness of the junkyard, through a dead wasteland, into a small village, then into Paris. The trip was reversed this time, and they were nearing the wasteland.

Dirt kicked up from beneath his boots when he crossed it. Then, after a few strides, a sensation went through him like a chill. It was similar to the silent whisper he got from the others, but this was louder. It was listening and sending back to him, but he couldn't hear its voice.

It made Aka stop abruptly. "Wait!"

The others stopped.

He looked at the sky as if he was in some sort of trance. "Do you hear that?" Aka said. "Savior, do you have more units?"

"No. These are the only units. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I hear more. I _feel _more."

The others looked amongst each other.

"Could be Loyals," 125 mused.

"I don't hear anything," 180 said.

"It is true," the Savior agreed with 180. "Neither do I. Are you sure it is not us you hear?"

"Yes!" he snapped. "I know what you sound like and it's not you! It's different."

He noticed he had snapped at them in anger. It was out of his character, but he let go of it as if it was natural. He didn't want any negative attention drawn on him. It was the Savior he snapped at.

_You stood again, Aka._

The others looked amongst each other, possibly Calling privately to each other, about him, about how stupid and irrational he was acting. Was crazy on the list?

"Are there other Robo Kys out here?" he asked. "And what do you mean by Loyals?"

The Savior held a hand out to silence him. "Enough. Yes, I have not explained the Loyals to you yet—"

"Oh, now you bring it up." He suddenly covered his mouth, noticing he spoke in another sharp tone.

_I will be brief, _the Savior said. _There are the Loyals and there is us. The Administration, they made us both, and we. . .we defected. That is all. I will explain the details later. _He then turned, leaving Aka with more questions in his lost mind. He didn't want to wait. He had to know more. Now. It was being left in the middle of a page and the book was closed on him.

When the Savior began to walk away, Aka caught him by the back of his cape and sent, _You can explain as we go. _

The Savior spun around and slapped his hand away. "Stop being so impatient!"

"Then if there are Loyals out here, if they are a threat, why are we still out here in the open? By my own experience, we should leave, unless you want to be on their side. Again."

Insulted, the Savior slapped him. Aka held the spot where he hit him, then suddenly raised his eyes to the horizon. The presence was closer. "They're coming. There's a lot more than I thought."

"He is right," 125 said. "I am getting some sort of signal, but it is different, as Aka said."

The Savior glared at Aka with his inhuman eyes glowing, and growled, "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I just heard them."

"But at a further distance than we can detect?" The Savior looked around then area, now listening, too. Afterwards, he said, "True, different."

What was wrong with them? Here they were, standing in the middle of open grounds and doing nothing about it. Aka knew they were asking for trouble. Foreign signals were threats to Aka.

They should have listened.

Something came at them from their side, flying at a high rate of speed, fast enough for Aka to race. When he saw it coming, he leapt back to avoid it. It hit the ground, kicking up dirt and leaving a hole in the ground. He saw the others climbing to their feet, stunned and their clothes dirtied. He saw the Savior picking himself up, too. He then called, "Prepare yourselves! We are under attack!"

"I tried to warn you," Aka muttered.

The Savior snapped his head towards him. "Silence! It seems this will be your first true fight. I wish you the best of luck." The Savior seemed to smile then looked to the source of where the first attack came from.

Three more came at them. Smaller. The others scrambled out of the way, leaving the weaponry, missiles it turned out to be, to slam into the ground without a hit.

The Savior looked where they landed and said to himself, "Missiles. But those are not Robo Ky tactics."

Aka began to open his mouth to speak but paused when another sight came towards them at all the sides. It was no missile, but an army of Robo Kys. They ran at them and stopped, surrounding the rogues at all sides tightly. Aka couldn't count how many there were but the difference between them was true. On the outside they looked like the others, only that their faces were gray. And if they were armed with missiles, he wondered what other things they were armed with.

"More design changes," the Savior said. He was on edge. "Then that makes us obsolete now."

"Correct," one of them said. "Obsolete. Disloyal. Destroy." It knelt. And as it did, its arm transformed into a missile launcher which nearly reached up to its shoulder. It aimed it at the Savior and fired. They all scattered out of its way even if they weren't in its direct site.

"Engage!" the Savior commanded and leapt into the air. In mid-flight, he crossed his arms and released a charge of electricity. It flew from his blade and at the gray-faced Robo Kys. It hit two, making them shutter and stumble back.

The world seemed to explode around them then. Robo Ky against Robo Ky. Aka was half blinded as the battle began, bodies rushing, fire, smoke, and sharp electricity in the air. He leapt as some slashed and swung at him. He kicked off them. He dodged. He even vaulted clear over their heads. Blades swung and missiles launched.

Aka tried to keep a count of the others when they were separated from him. He hadn't found any, though. He was defenseless. No one came to help him. All he could do was outwit and stun them with his speed. He also added a few punches here and there.

After swinging a kick at one of the gray-faces' head, he saw one of his fellow rogues on the ground. And none of the others was there to defend him. These gray-faces were too powerful, too armed for him to do anything for him. Or was there?

If he wanted to be a part of the group, he had to be more like them. There was no cowardice here. The others weren't cowards; they chose to fight, and fight an army this large.

Aka watched the group and bent his legs before he lunged forward, the powerful springs in his legs launching him. He hit one with his knees and landed in a crouched position in front of the downed Robo Ky.

The gray-faces took a few steps back, stunned by the sudden appearance. He made himself a barrier between them. The other Robo Ky took the opportunity to stand, and after he did, Aka turned his head to him. "I think I'm getting better at this."

Then, one of the gray-faces charged, leaving him no time to move with the crowd near him. It swung a fist—no, a mallet at him, which made contact with his shoulder. He stumbled and fell to the ground. He laid there a moment before he looked at the other Robo Ky.

"Do something," he said to him. "I can't do much damage." He stumbled to his feet and held his shoulder. It didn't feel too damaged. It wasn't mangled or bent.

The Robo Ky nodded and shifted on his feet. He then leapt forward, followed by a gulf of electricity around him. He slammed into several Robo Kys. Aka watched in fascination, wondering if he would be able to fight like them. Perhaps he had no power at all. But now was not the time for that.

He continuedfighting, going along with the other Robo Ky, who turned out to be the mute.

He tried again to keep a third eye out for the others. He looked through the gaps between bodies and glanced down when he jumped in the air, taking a bird's eye view. He did this once or twice, but he had to keep himself alive first. His only protection was the other Robo Ky. With him, he didn't play the poor defenseless Robo Ky anymore. He moved faster, he kicked harder. He was actually finding his enemies under his feet. The mute supplied him the damaging attacks. Aka confused them or knocked them off balance and the mute finished them off. It was good teamwork.

More and more were falling. There were times Aka stumbled over bodies and parts. None took advantage of a few missteps, not until the mutewas distracted and Aka was in mid-trip. One charged. Aka didn't see it until it was too late. He was shouldered and thrown and landed on a small collection of bodies.

The mute hadn't noticed what had happened. He was too busy fighting on his own, too. Now, Aka was exposed.

He saw a few gray-faces approaching him cautiously. He watched how they moved: slowly, edgy. Seeing how fast he moved in battle, he thought that they would attack as quickly as they could, but they didn't. Could it be his noisy disease the others mentioned? Could they sense it too?

He shook the questions off when he saw a sword laying near him. In temptation and desperation, he reached out and picked it up. He instantly leapt to his feet and asserted himself in a defensive position, his feet parted, his shoulders forward and the sword over his head. Days ago, doing such a thing would be crazy, but he wasn't going to back down from his decision to pick up the sword. He suddenly felt invincible with it in his hand.

The group advancing stopped in their tracks and stared at him.

Now was the time.

He ran at the group and slashed, hitting two across the chest. He spun around and slashed when one tried to snake around from behind. He spun again and stabbed one under its shoulder.

He slashed as they came.

Slash, slash. Leap and slash. He skidded to the side aside and slashed at one's leg. It collapsed, its leg nearly cut all the way through below the knee. He dodged to the side and slashed, slashed, slashed.

Slash!

He paused and looked around, fired up for more. His eyes were blazing.

When he stopped, he saw the mute staring at him. If he had a working mouth, his jaw would have been dropped.

"We're not done yet," Aka said to him.

The mute went with him as he continued into battle. They dodged attacks aimed at them. Aka saw one of the rogues staring at him, stunned, too by the sight of the sword in his hand. But the eye contact didn't last. He heard loud and rapid bangs nearby: the sounds of the gray-faces' missiles.

It didn't sound right. It didn't sound natural.

They were up to something. The missiles were fired too close to each other.

Aka turned towards it. He saw fire and smoke.

Alert then fired in his mind.

The mute tried to grab his arm as he took off but missed. He ran towards the noise and stopped. There was a large group firing their missiles at a target. But at what. . .or who?

He sidestepped and looked through their bodies. Past them, he saw their target. His mouth opened silently as he saw the leader surrounded by the group. They were firing countless missiles on him. His body was jerking and being tossed in convulsions, but he didn't fall. He struggled to keep his feet, his hair in his face.

Aka finally made a sound. He screamed. "STOP!"

He ran at the group and began slashing wildly again. He spun and slashed. He pushed through them, hitting some of their arms to break the source of their missiles, to stop them from hitting the Savior any further.

The sounds of the missiles stopped and when he finally noticed, they were all focused on him then. He felt no fear in him, although. His mind was fixed on protecting his leader, his proof of loyalty.

The grip on the sword went tighter. He began slashing, harder, and somehow, in one slash, a charge of electricity flew out from the blade and struck one of them.

Aka stopped, in shock, then was grabbed by the shoulder. "Flawed u—"

Aka elbowed the robot hard in the face. "Shut up!" He spun around and threw his sword down on its shoulder, cutting the limb in half.

It dropped to the ground. Aka stabbed at it twice then began slashing around him again as he felt some closing in on him. He even sent those electrical charges at them, which sent them to the ground more quickly and kept them down. It even worked when he jumped. It began to make fighting exciting.

He saw one of the gray-faces approaching from behind at the corner of his eye. It ran at him. Aka leapt, letting it pass from beneath him and sent out a charge_._ It hit its mark.

Another came at him. It extended its arms at him. Aka backed up, making its fists miss him by inches. He eyed it, and with his cockiness growing, he dipped and slashed while his sword built energy.

"Ride the Lightning!" he imitated, but nothing happened. He saw a few of the gray-faces staring at him. It was embarrassing. But he tried again. "Ride the Lightning!"

It worked this time. He flew into the group, slamming into them and throwing them. The attack was flawless, fast and accurate. But his recovery wasn't. When he stopped, he lost his balance and fell on the ground on his chest.

He stood up slowly, hoping no one saw that part. When he looked around, he saw only one enemy remaining. It stood, staring at him.

Aka pointed at it with a gesture that read: You see your friends? You're next.

With that silent message, it turned and ran off. Aka watched it go, only to be tripped by the others in the distance and destroyed. They were finishing off any stragglers and the last standing.

It was over, or so Aka thought.

He turned his head to where the Savior had been standing, but he wasn't anymore. He couldn't see him, in fact, so he walked to the spot where he had seen him, and when he did find him, Aka was horrified. The leader was laying on the ground, but not in whole. Parts were strewn about. He even saw pieces of his clothing was torn away. He saw an arm separated from his body. The majority of him was in pieces.

Aka screamed and dropped to his knees.

Finally alerted, the others came rushing to him. They halted behind him and buzzed when they noticed what Aka had screamed about. They looked over his shoulders.

As he felt them looming over him, he turned his head up to them. "I tried to save him. I think it was already too late when I got here. There was too many. I tried. I tried."

One of them began to circle around the remains of their leader. "This has never happened." He meant a death within the group. "We cannot recover him."

Aka covered his face at the news and began to feel tears building in his eyes. He had to hide them. Meanwhile, he felt the sword still in his hand. He opened his eyes and tossed it away.

He looked down on what used to be the Savior again and saw _his_ sword laying on the ground by a lone arm. It looked like it was reaching for it.

He picked it up, and when he did, one of the Robo Kys grabbed it and tried to pull it out of his hands. He didn't let go of it, though. The two pulled against each other in a tug of war.

"Let go you fool!" 180 snarled.

"I only picked it up!"

"Liar. You plan to keep it. You don't deserve it!"

"180," 125 said. "Let him have it. Besides, he has no sword."

"He cannot use it! He does not know how!"

"I can. I was able to use their swords". He remembered his first attempt at an instinctive 'Ride the Lightning'. He wondered how powerful the Savior's sword was.

"Youcannot!"

He tugged again. "I can! I'll show you!"

"180!" 125 moved in and yanked the sword from both of them. He then pushed it to Aka's chest who held it close to himself. "He keeps it."

180 buzzed in protest and 125 put a finger up. "I said he keeps it." He took one more glance down on the remains of their leader, then at Aka. "Do you hear anymore?"

Aka shook his head no.

"Then it is finished here."

But it's not finished, Aka thought. They'll find us again.


	5. Chapter 5

The group had grown quiet after the death of the Savior. But the silence was broken when the grays begun to hunt them, like the others had hunted Aka. Their routine of searching for other Robo Kys was ceased; now their objective was to survive.

It was war now.

But with the leader gone, there had been some warring within the group, too. They were like a pack of wolves without an alpha. 190 and 180 were constantly at each other's throats. 180 was a constant nuisance and stirred upset within the group. 125 had to correct him a few times before Aka began to snap at him when he targeted him to release his rage.

It was true, trust had to be won here—with the help of 125 to clear things. 125 was his best contributor. He was the one to rely on when there was uncertainty. He explained things. He taught him. He watched him.

The world seemed to change for all of them with this new change. Once at the top, they were plummeted to the bottom. But for Aka, it was one step to the top. He was no longer at the bottom. With more battles, he earned his place. He even earned a bond with 190, oddly enough.

It was one wonderfully flawed group.

But they worked in unison.

Another batch came for them. All swords were drawn as each faction engaged; blades clashing, rage and electricity in the air. There was a large group of gray-faces, but they were beginning to thin as they fell under the rogues.

The rogues kept their wits and defense together as they fought, and so did Aka. His cockiness was beginning to rise in him but he reminded himself he couldn't overdo it. He had done it once or twice before.

He leapt over the head of one gray and landed on the shoulders of another. It stumbled and fell under his weight and Aka stood on top of its chest. He stabbed it in the chest with the power and honor of the Savior's sword. It stood out from his red outfit, making him shine. He fought well with it as if the Savior was fighting with him still. It protected him, it empowered him, it helped him stand.

Three came at him all at once. He watched them and as they reached for him, he ducked low. He swung his sword at their legs and sent them all to the ground.

Then a voice came into his head: _Come here, we need another. _

125 he sensed.

He picked his head up and looked across the dark landscape. Past a group, he saw two of the rogues surrounded by a number of grays.

_I'm coming_, he returned and ran to them. As he reached them, he threw his body to the ground and slid across it. He swung his sword, knocking a few down.

He broke the circle that was formed around them, the mute and 125. They began swinging their swords after they were freed. But were was 180?

He pivoted his head and easily saw the red-clad Robo Ky. He was corned against a fence by three Robo Kys, half crouched, looking left and right frantically.

"Somebody help 180! Back him up!" He pointed towards his direction, but no one took the order. They were too busy fighting on their own. That left only one thing to do. He ran at the group and instantly slashed at the backs of the trio. They went down and one was thrown against the fence.

He stayed near 180 as it pushed itself off the fence and faced him. They stood there a moment, staring each other down.

Aka waited for it.

The robot raised its arms forward and threw an extension of its limbs at him. Its fists hit him across the chest, making Aka stumble, but he kept his footing. What was it expecting with that feeble attack?

He raised his eyes at the robot from under his hair, then swung hard at it, hitting higher this time. His blade cut through metal and sent its head flying.

He watched it land.

He then looked at 180 who was standing staring at him with a leg that looked ready to buckle. "There. Keep with the others next time."

He turned his head to where the others still fought with the last few of the group. There was at least five and they were on all sides of 125 and 190. They held a high defense and didn't strike without one trying to reach around for them.

Aka bared his teeth, swatted a hand to the side and shouted, "Away!"

All of them, even the grays, looked at him but he was addressing the rogues. "Away!"

They listened. They gave a few swings to free themselves before they pushed and leapt out of the group's circle and scattered out of the way.

Aka then shouted, "Ride the Lightning!"

He slid across the ground and aimed straight for the group. He slammed into them with a charge of electricity, his sword and body.

The five were thrown.

Upon stopping, he glanced around the landscape which was littered with the grays.

None moved.

Satisfied, Aka looked around andwalked up to one of the grays which laid on the ground on its back with its dull eyes staring up at the sky. He stared at it and frowned in pure hate.

"Give a message to your master," he said and stomped a boot on it.

* * *

A group of men sat down to lunch in a small quiet lounge. Jan, a talented robotics engineer sat amongst them with his elbows on the table, eating the last of a turkey sandwich when a man walked into the room waving something in the air. "Jan! Jan! You ought to look at this!"

"Why? What is it?"

"It's your boy," the man said and walked to the side of the room where an old TV was kept. It was ancient, but it kept the troops entertained when needed. Jan watched the man carefully as he slid a CD into the bottom of the machine and turned it on. An image appeared. At first, he thought an amateur film maker had unleashed his hopeful skills atop a roof's edge, scanning the street back and forth, but the longer he watched, he began to realize he had followed these eyes before.

The camera cast down into an alley then zoomed on a fire escape where two figures stood. One was wearing red, the other typical white and blue. They were the rogues, right in the line of fire. Jan wouldn't have seen them on his own without the advanced sight of his XX models.

Then the camera moved back and turned to the large group of Robo Kys behind it. Then they suddenly rushed for the two rogues like flying ninjas. The screen blurred as the robot leapt down then cleared when it landed on the same fire escape with the two rogues.

The rogues were surrounded. Left, right, up, down.

But they weren't stupid.

The white rogue leapt down, greeting one of the Bureau's Robo Kys on the latter with his boots when it stuck out a little bit too far. The body collided into the pavement below in a dull thud. The one in red followed but fell upon landing. The other noticed and aided his comrade back to his feet.

They ran down the alley while the Bureau's Robo Kys gave chase.

The Bureau's models sent off a small missile down the alley. It went over the rogues' heads and exploded. The two ducked with the one in red nearly falling again. He only slipped. The two smoothly took off on the right, disappearing as a corner of a building blocked their view.

"That was a clean shot," one of the men grumbled.

"Ditto," another said.

_Good, _he thought. Jan wanted to see the Robo Kys used for what he and the other engineers made them for, not Robo Ky on Robo Ky warfare.

Obsolete was the word they were using around the engineering department. Obsolete was no good to the PWAB, either. Obsolete meant failure and a waste of funds. It was why he hadn't seen their first versions of the Robo Kys, until a few months ago. And then there was Aka. Aka was the icing on the cake. His heart did flips when he first saw him.

Now as he watched the screen, he saw two rogues fly down the long alley and by the time they neared the end of it, one of the Bureau's models set off a missile. It hit the ground at their feet and sent them both flying. The one in red went tumbling and hit the far dead end wall. He went still for a brief moment with one leg tucked under him.

The rogue in white stood in front of the other and held his sword in challenge. These rogues were very curious. Robo Kys weren't supposed to work like this. It made him want to question the decision of their destruction. If he could get through the big cheeses upstairs, maybe he could push some luck and stop these attacks. And he had to work fast. If he didn't, they could be destroyed once and for all.

The two forces began their stand-off before one of the Bureau's models had enough and launched a missile at the two. This one looked like a clean shot, but with a single swipe, the one standing guard slashed his sword with electricity and fire clashing. Jan squinted to see after it cleared.

The rogue was still standing.

The impressive display didn't discourage the new models, though. They stepped closer before they released a fury of attacks driven by their swords or missiles. Jan was sure the rogues were doomed and grimaced in anticipation until the projectiles stopped, and to Jan's amazement, the lucky bastard was still standing. He stood hunched, his head ducked, just about ready to drop his weapon. The other was still behind him, a little more reviled with the help of his partner.

Another heated fight broke out. The white Robo Ky moved faster and blocked more attacks. Jan couldn't tell if he was hit. He paused only to strike out in tiger-like quickness or to keep count of the overpowering group around him. The whole ordeal was truly amazing.

"Hey!"

That voice. That unmistakable voice.

The Robo Ky that was his eyes turned its head, and that was when Jan saw him. Aka. He stood in the alley with a fourth rogue at his side, neither one of them looking too happy.

"Ah, shit," one of the men muttered. "It's Ky Kiske."

"No," Jan said. "It's Aka. 00xx." He rose and moved up to the TV. Now he could see Aka more clearly but not as detailed as he wanted. He wanted to come face to face with the android again, certainly in his new state.

"Move!" Aka shouted.

He watched with intensity in his eyes. He was so close his eyes nearly burned with the glow of the TV. He tried to keep track of Aka but it was impossible, even for the other Robo Kys.

When he finally stopped moving, he stood across the opposing group, letting Jan get a good look at him. His uniform was a brilliant red like a bird of paradise, his balance steady and strong. Then, Aka raised his middle finger.

The room roared in laugher. One man returned the crude gesture behind him and Jan caught it in the screen's reflection.

_You have every right to be angry, _he thought.

The group was suddenly struck from behind, jostling the camera and making Jan lose sight of Aka. He squinted and struggled to see a sight of red, even just a flicker. Then after a while, he came straight at him. Aka lunged at the camera out of nowhere, screaming through gaped jaws, and swinging his sword. For a moment, Jan thought he was the one being attacked.

That was the last he saw Aka for a long while. Jan stood there for a few minutes, his heart thumping. Then, afterwards, Aka's two-toned red boots came back into view.

"Give your masters a message," Aka said to the camera. The eyes that looked down on him were piercing. They weren't the same eyes that belonged to the prototype he was forced to part with. These eyes were the eyes of a defiant leader. He was showing the signs. And what Aka was going to say would prove the PWAB's decision was wrong. "I know you want to end this. So let's end this. Not under another pointless battle. We've all learned where that leads us. Let's talk."

Jan slapped his hand against the edge of the TV over and over in uncontrollable joy. "Good boy!" he cried. "Good boy!"

The room watched him in dumb silence.

* * *

Jan couldn't count how many times he watched the video, but he finally walked down a hall to one of the laboratories. He entered with a man's back facing him. He was dressed in a white coat that reached down past his knees. When the man noticed him by the door, he turned his head. It was his father. He was past his sixties with a receding hairline. His hair had turned white five years ago.

Their eyes met but said nothing to each other. The man was busy with a Robo Ky seated on a table like a doctor seeing a patient by the time he walked in. The Robo Ky picked its head up and looked at him.

"Papa," Jan said as he moved closer, "They found Aka again."

"So what's new?"

Jan had to hold his tongue. He glanced at the Robo Ky and shooed it away towards the door with a flick of his hand like a master to a dog. The robot didn't protest and walked past him, nearly brushing his shoulder as it went by.

"Something happened to him tonight," Jan said.

"They got him?"

Down in the glass bottle of rage deep inside him, Jan turned the cap just enough to let off a bit of the pressure by exhaling through the side of his mouth. Sometimes when he got it bad, he sounded like a hot air vent going off, but his father was even worse. Much worse. He didn't want to end up like him, although he already followed in his footsteps. He remembered when he used to trail after him into his shop as a child where he found interesting things he could tear apart and put them back together again. He used his hands first, then wrenches and tools. His father thought he was skilled. He wouldn't waste his only son with simple robotics like Zepp, he said.

"No," Jan said. "You wouldn't believe what he did. No matter how many times I saw it, I couldn't believe it."

"What was it?"

A grin cracked across Jan's lips. "What we sent out there in the scrapyard wasn't a failure. He's functional. He's doing it. He's leading!" He nearly leapt up an down and he wasn't sure what kept him from doing so through the whole time. Perhaps it was being in the presence of his hard-nosed father. He would rather run around in a circle in front of the head of the PWAB than his father.

Then his father laughed. "You believe that?"

"Yes. I watched it. I've been watching it. It's why I've been staying here late. Not because of the Robo Kys or the Bureau but because of the analysis of Aka and his gang. It was subtle at first." He gestured with a hand towards the walls. "You, over there. Or, stay with him. But what really made me believe today, Papa, was he wanted a resolution, not a surrender, a resolution. I think this is the Aka they wanted. I can show you."

* * *

"They ruined him," Jan's father said after seeing the video.

"I don't see how they ruined him," Jan said, mentioning the rogues. "Yes, there could be improvements." Jan watched as Aka raised his middle finger. He then understood what he meant by his definition of _ruined ._ It made him laugh on the inside, but he knew his father or anyone else in the PWAB wouldn't approve of it. "We can fix that. Easily."

"Good," his father said. "The last thing we need is a Robo Ky flipping the God damn bird."

"Don't worry," Jan said. "We can work it out. We can give him what he wants. But we're going to have one hell of a monster on our hands."


	6. Chapter 6

The night was empty as the streets_. _There was no light from the lined street lamps along the

sidewalk. All that was was the comfort of the moon. The world was quiet in ambient and mind.

But one mind was restless.

Aka sat crouched by a gargoyle, mimicking its position, looking into the distance. The quiet was what he desired, but he knew it wouldn't last. The others had to return to the church eventually. They left to protect the border of their territory to make sure the grays wouldn't come. He hadn't sensed them for at least two hours since they left. He didn't worry about them yet, though. His long range sensory hadn't picked up the grays, only the rogues. But he tried to push them out, too.

He wasn't alone. 125 stayed with him. He thought 190 would have instead, but he left—and with 180. It added more worry. He imagined they would be fighting each other rather than the grays.

"Aka. Something on your mind?" 125 was behind him.

"Lots," he muttered.

"Something we should be wary of?"

"No."

"Then what brings you out here?"

"Watching. Thinking."

The Robo Ky near him buzzed a noise. "You are a mysterious Robo Ky."

A Robo Ky. It was rare that another Robo Ky called him that, even here where he was among allies. Although 180 refused him, even when he did defend him in battle. He had saved him several times, and yet, he refused him.

Aka still cared. He was a part of them after all, like it or not.

He was lucky to have 190 and 125.

"A mystery to everyone else, I think," Aka said. "Even to myself."

"Take it up with your creators," 125 said arrogantly.

Aka turned his head around. "How do you think I can do with that? I can't walk in for a visit."

125 put his hands on his hips. The tone in his voice now, the way he held himself. He was already beginning to push it, but Aka didn't care. Sometimes he did test them. Even on purpose.

"I know they don't want to see me again," Aka said. "Look what's happening. They and the Bureau want me dead. I'm an embarrassment."

"Aka. Shut up. We are all an embarrassment to them."

"How are you an embarrassment?"

125 put a hand to his chest. He looked rather regal now, pulling himself together again. "Look how different I am from the new models. They are prouder of them than I. It almost seems I am a prototype as well, as they call you."

Aka sneered at him. "That's nonsense."

125 tapped a foot on the ground. He stared at him for a while, then finally walked to him and squatted, "Aka." He backhanded him across his cheek. "Stop talking." He then stood and retreated. "Those clouds do not seem safe. You might want to get inside before it rains."

Aka looked at him then up to the sky. Rain clouds were drifting close.

Rain was his enemy, worse than the grays. Rain dampened his clothes and buried its way into exposed wiring and between joints. It made him weak. He knew he would be dead if he and the group ran into rain when the grays attacked. They always kept out of the streets on those days just for him.

"Right," he said but stayed where he sat.

The rage between them began to disappear when something came through. He listened, not in the air but from inside. His mouth dropped as it came through.

Aka snapped his head around. "125!"

125 was standing between the doorway with a hand on the door, and one foot inside. "What?" he snapped.

"I hear them. The new models. They're coming!"

"Are they in 180 and 190's direction?"

"I don't know. I'm getting my sword." He bolted for the inside of the church and grabbed the Savior's sword from the altar, as if it was a holy relic. In fact, it was to him and sometimes 180. These days, he let go of it completely. It was as if he had forgotten it belonged to his original leader.

He ran out of the church with 125 struggling to catch up.

There was no time to wait for him. The rogues were a mile away and the grays were advancing.

_Come back_, he sent. _Come back._

He got no response. Could it be they were out of range? Or were they too focused on each other to notice?

_Respond! The new models are out there! Come back, _now_!_

Still nothing. It made him run faster. The wind that hit him gave no warning as 125's prediction came true. He didn't feel the sting of the rain when it hit his face. He didn't notice until he saw the sudden drops when the downpour began. His body reacted to it fast.

He fell to the ground on his chest, sliding on the new rain and old oiled pavement_. _He laid there a moment, only to let more rain fall on him.

His thoughts of 180 and 190 was stronger than his own, although, and stood. He started in a jog only to be brought down to a walk. His legs were already shaking. He had never been caught in a freak downpour like this before. But he didn't want to be stopped by it. 180 and 190 were out there and against who knew how many grays.

He ducked his head and forced his legs to keep moving, only for them to give in.

_Aka!_

The voice was faint but not the one he wanted.

While one his knees, 125 came to him and took him by the shoulder. He forced him to stand.

"Aka, get out of here," 125 snarled.

"And abandon the fight?"

"You are in no condition to fight. Abandon your mission!"

"No!"

125 shook his head and said, "There is a battle that calls me. Hide." He shoved him with Aka landing on his knees. "There will be three now."

He took off.

Aka watched him, shaking. His mind was screaming in frustration and fear. He wanted to shout into the others' but he was without words. He couldn't send and he couldn't get anything out of his mouth. He couldn't get 125 back. He couldn't stand and fight.

He couldn't help them.

He hung his head and wobbled to the side to the other side of the street where he stumbled up to one of the houses. He grabbed a hold of the door to stop himself and stood there to catch his bearings. He looked down the street again before he threw an elbow into the glass window and let himself in.

He stumbled into the dry house and dropped into a sit. He faced the open doorway, his sword at his side and watched the open. The only thing he could see was the streets and the rain.

He could do nothing but wait.

And so he did, listening to the frequencies in the dark. He listened in the distance, the only side he could sense this far and this thick were the grays. The others must be too far away to detect.

He bared down tight, forcing himself to stay put. The only good that came out of this waiting was that he was beginning to dry. But it would take hours for him to fully dry. And he wasn't willing to wait that long.

By the time complete silence went through his hard drive, he stood. Something was wrong. There wasn't supposed to be silence when Robo Kys were about.

He stood up on wobbly legs and went out the door, limping. There were a few times he nearly fell but he regained himself each time.

He went down the street, onward, to wander aimlessly. He was uncertain which way 125 went and the silence only made it worse. All he could do was wander until he could hear them and find them.

Then he heard them. One.

Aka hurried his steps. He followed it until he came across the gruesome aftermath of the battle of the three. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of it. They were all grays, several in pieces. It was like walking through a small scrapheap. He wondered how many they fought. And was it still going on? He couldn't sense any grays. Perhaps the rogues were making sure they were all gone and more weren't coming back.

He walked through the bodies, stepping carefully, making sure he wouldn't fall or wake one of them. He kicked a few and balanced himself the best he could. His legs were still unstable.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

He couldn't send out. There was no one to send out to. And with that conclusion, he thought he would be wasting his time here. So he stepped ahead, and when he did, he kicked something up from the parts and bodies. He looked down by his boot and saw a red gauntlet-wrapped glove. His brow curled. He brushed some parts away from it and uncovered a red shoulder and blonde hair.

He jumped and gasped. It was one of the rogues. 180. He knew it.

He threw himself to the ground and pulled parts away from the body, throwing them wildly aside until he unveiled the head and shoulder of 180 indeed. One half of his face was broken, exposing the gray guts under the shell.

Aka froze, but like a child, he was not convinced it was serious.

"180. Wake up." He began pounding on his shoulder. "Wake up!"

It was pointless. He was gone.

He turned away, gasping over and over. His chest was heaving.

He was crying, unacceptable for a robot, especially for a Robo Ky. He had done it when the Savior had been destroyed and thought he wouldn't do it again. But he was wrong. Now was another episode of emotion. Crying like this was blinding and he always tried to hide it from the others. But he had no control of it.

He crawled across the scraps with them shifting under him.

He continued with these noises, the breaking of him, then he jostled to a stop. He stopped by a gape between two grays. He saw the head of a rogue. It was alone, its body lost somewhere under the grays.

He grabbed it and looked down on it. He couldn't tell which one it belonged to, but it didn't matter. Not anymore. He held it close to him and ducked his head.

Something inside him broke.

The streets glowed in a cold shimmer after the sudden hard downpour. The dark clouds began to move off into the west now, leaving the city wet and stunned, although the after-scent was refreshing. He always loved the scent of the rain, even in the city. Out in the fields and wilds, it was much stronger. There were times he wanted to run away from his duties and the city to breathe fresh air.

But this was not the time for daydreams. There was a suspicious call from the area. He heard it after he came to the reported area_._ When he came, he heard bangs and cracking noises in the distance like fireworks, but he saw no show of lights in the damp sky.

Soaked from the rain, he followed the source as it went quiet. Whoever reported the noises was right: something was wrong. No one had to be a police officer to know that.

When the noises stopped, he moved further down the street, picking up the pace. His ears were locked on it and kept tracking it like any dog of war and cop would, looking through the maze of streets until he came upon an odd sight.

There were bodies laying on the ground, masses of them. Ky's heart jumped when he first saw the scene, then as he moved closer, he noticed they weren't bodies of men but broken and fallen robots.

They were the kind he had met months ago.

As he looked through them, he saw a figure in the mass. Squinting, he stepped through the bodies, closer to the figure, who was dressed in red. He was crouched and held something close to his chest.

The man turned his head to him and stared at him with steely-blue eyes once they met. They were not the eyes of the robot he met long ago. Once timid and afraid, they were now hateful, distant and spooky.

"Aka?"

The robot set whatever he was holding aside and rose.

"Aka? What happened here?"

The robot didn't speak, only stood there, staring blankly. He looked about his feet then looked at him again.

Ky took a few steps closer then stopped. He wasn't going to move any closer. He wasn't sure what kind of changes he went through as time went by. An aggression could have matured out here in the streets.

"Ky Kiske," he said. "I never thought I would see you again. It's funny how your past follows you." He grinned as he shivered lightly.

This was not the Aka he last saw. He was different. He looked different. He spoke different. He behaved different. Had it been a trick after all?

"Kiske, I want you to do something for me, something you should have done a long time ago." He bent down and picked up a clone of his own sword. He held it at his side as he walked towards him, stumbling a bit.

"Kill me!"

He lunged at him.

There was silence. A pleasant silence. He laid there in the silence, in the darkness. He thought this was finally it.

He was comfortable in this place. It began to feel familiar.

Something stirred nearby. He listened as it clambered and shifted and moved towards him. He stayed still a moment then finally opened his eyes. He saw darkness, then a familiar face.

"Oh, 190, there you are."


	7. Chapter 7

The church was quiet except for the clicking of metal while 190 attempted to fix Aka's crippling wounds. It was quite the job. 190 had been working on him for at least two days. His own was no worry anymore. That left him to focus on Aka.

He stared down on the dingy floor as 190 worked on his leg. He had his pantsleg rolled up past his knee, exposing his leg. He would have avoided such a thing and volunteered to fix it himself but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. He just let him do whatever he wanted to do with him. He had even used an arm from one of the others to replace the limb he lost in the fight with Ky.

He was skilled at what he did. If he could fit an arm of a completely different robot and make it work, he was doing something right.

But Aka fought him.

After sitting for at least an hour on the floor with him, he was getting restless. He had enough, so he tilted his leg and pushed him off with his foot. He shuffled his pantleg back down to his ankle and went still again. He kept his eyes to the floor.

190 had grown used to his recent refusals to let him touch him but he didn't give up. He kept trying to get past his stubbornness and when Aka grew tired of fighting with him, he let him. He sat there quietly as he tinkered with him with what little they had.

190 tried to reach for him again but Aka pushed him away.

"Enough," Aka moaned.

190 leaned forward and sat in front of him with his legs bowed. He looked at up, picked up a pair of plyers and shrugged.

Aka glanced at him, watching his gestures and shook his head. "Enough," he said in his gruff voice. The front of his neck had been torn out as if a dog maimed it, leaving a sickening view of dark gray innards. It left him with a hollow and growling voice. 190 had been unable to fix it.

He stood and limped away. He favored one leg as he limped along the wall with the stain glass window beside him, trying to distance himself from the last senior rogue. Once drawn together, with Aka's patience and 190's curiosity, things were falling apart. He although stayed with him, unwilling to leave him alone. In his mute state, he couldn't bring himself to. 190 would have to drag along a dull, grieving Robo Ky. Maybe he would give up one day.

At the corner of his eye, he caught his reflection in the glass. He slowly pulled himself into a stop and looked at it. One side of his face was torn open, revealing the dull silver skeleton beneath. His right eye was no long blue but a dark hole of an empty eye socket. A few wires peaked out from it. The was a large patch of metal exposed from the same side of his face. It revealed some of his teeth and lower mandible.

He threw his fist into the glass, then moved on where sat down on the stairs to the altar. He looked down on the floor and found no reflection of himself there.

He tapped his fingers against the floor, watching them move. He then looked at the others and worked them, too. A weak grin went across his battered face. He raised both arms and flexed them back and forth. He then rolled his right shoulder where his new arm met his shoulder. He glanced up at the altar where he still kept his sword.

He slowly stood. He flexed one leg to make sure it would hold him and went to the sword as if it was calling him. He pivoted it left and right as he examined it. Unlike him, it kept its beauty after the fight. That night had no pleasant outcome.

He heard clicking behind him. He turned his head to see 190 making his way up to him. Once he got past the stairs, he grabbed the blade of the sword he held and tugged down.

"What?"

The mute tried to pull at it and Aka pulled it back. A memory when he and 180 fought over it went over him, and he grinned on the inside at the thought. It had been the first sign of respect that night, especially from 125 and 190. And here he was again trying to defend the weapon. But 190 wasn't trying to pull it away from him.

Aka lowered the tip of the sword's blade to the ground, giving 190 what he wanted.

"190, I don't need your help anymore. You can stop now. I want to see the Savior's objective to continue, but that's going to be hard now isn't it? Maybe there's something out there." He brushed a hand through his hair. "But we've got things in our way, don't we? First there's Ky and there's the Bureau. We'll be just fine if it weren't for them. So what's keeping us from being free? I'm going and I'm not coming back here." He began to walk away from him, but the mute grabbed his sword by the blade again.

"Let go."

The mute gave a tug.

"190, let go."

Another tug.

That was it. He couldn't keep his patience anymore. He wheeled around and shoved him.

Aka hadn't gone into the streets for days and here he was, walking them again—and in thick public. He wanted it that way, although, it was the only way he could find Ky, or at least the police.

Find the police, find Ky.

He limped along, his hands fully gloved and his faced wrapped to hide his wounds. He got a few glances but he tried to keep his focus. Who wouldn't stare at him? He was standing out a bit now that he thought about it. And carrying a sword only added to it.

There were lights that burned from the lamps, clean streets. Lights. As he walked through it, he wished he could stray here rather than the dark streets where he hid. All he had were the rogues and— No, there were no rogues.

He stopped and looked up. He saw nothing on the rooftops where his partner hid. Unlike him, he had a harder time passing as human, but he was glad he was up there. Now, he had space. The mute had protested and fused about going out like this but Aka wouldn't have it. The mute tried to pull on him but he grew tired and followed him.

He flicked his fingers, signaling the mute down, who arrived on cue. He leapt from a roof and dropped in front of him. He was surprisingly agile for his weight. Aka was a light-weight compared to him.

"Steal something."

The mute took no hesitation and went into the street. As he did, a thought of running away crossed his mind. He could escape him and be able to go on without him being a burden. The mute would only try to stop him if he stayed.

And stay he did. How could he leave him alone in these dangerous days? He would only be an easy target for the new models, then it would be all over. No point. No victory.

Then again, the mute was going to be alone eventually. He had to prepare himself and so did the mute. He already knew Aka's intentions.

He put one foot forward as if it had a mind of its own. He looked across the street and watched the people walk on past him, mingling in joyous groups in front of shops. Some were nonexistent to one another, heads ducked and avoided the groups.

He heard a scream. He picked his head up and soon a figure walked into his vision and stood in front of him. The figure wore a long white cloak, his face covered by a hood. He was dressed in all white except for some blue on him.

The figure in white then threw something at him. Aka caught it and looked down. He held a thick bundle of red cloth in his arms He looked up again to see the figure pull his hood back, revealing his identity as 190. He almost seemed to be grinning.

"I knew it was you, 190," he said. "You're good." He opened his with a great flap like a magician revealing his trick and swung it around his shoulders.He limped past the mute. "Now to wait to get caught." He positioned himself against a wall and leaned against it.

The mute quickly went to him and stood in front of him. Aka just stood there with his arms crossed. "Join me or get lost," he said in his growling voice.

The mute stared at him with an invisible pout and leaned up against the wall next to him.

Aka grinned. "Someone ought to be coming soon."

He stood there, looking around. He glanced at each person around them and the shops. He then watched the block where the mute had come down from and after a while he saw two police officers walking their way. He watched their every move, how they walked and how they glanced around the area. These two were on the prowl.

Aka nudged the mute beside him with his elbow. "Don't screw this up," he growled.

He picked his head up when the two officers stopped by them. One was a tall and large man, while the other was young and blonde.

"Any of you two see someone steal some capes around here?"

They must be idiots, Aka thought.

He gestured between himself and the mute. "That would be us." He passed them a cocky grin from under his hood.

"Don't be smart," the bigger one growled.

"I'm serious."

The bigger one frowned. "You little smart-ass!" He turned his attention to the mute. "Tell your friend to shut up."

Aka began laughing madly with his voice crackling. "You idiots! He can't talk!"

He continued to laugh until one of the officers spoke up. "Get yourself together!"

He slowly did and stood up straighter. He appeared as if nothing had happened. He became straight-faced again. "You're right. I'm not here to argue and start trouble. Do you know Ky Kiske?"

"Of course. He's the head of the International Police Force."

"I need to give him a message."

"We're only local police," the younger one said.

"That doesn't matter," Aka said. "I want you to either give it to one of his officers a.s.a.p or give it to him personally." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope which read Ky's name on the front of it. On the inside was a piece of paper that read: _'Meet me at the Holy Order's Headquarters tonight at mid-night._'

He passed it to one of the officers. "Make sure he gets it."

"Why don't you give it to him yourself?"

Aka ran a hand through his hair. "I want it to be a surprise."

The older one gave him a skeptical look then looked at the envelope. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Aka hissed from under his hood. "Don't forget. Very important." He nudged 190 beside him and they both started down the street. As they walked away, he heard one of the officers say: "What's wrong with that guy?"


	8. Chapter 8

190 protested more than he did after he left the streets, grabbing at his clothes and pushing him back, but it only annoyed Aka. He pushed him back in return and even hit him. Aka wasn't going to let him stop him even if he had to hurt him, which he was getting close to doing.

He was following the path to a small town that bordered Paris when he was confused and hunted. The way back was longer with his limp and the mute trying to stop him. He pulled on him as they neared and Aka shoved him and snapped at him.

190 still wasn't going to give up. He stayed with him. And Aka was just as determined to get where he was going. Even as much as they conflicted now, they weren't willing to let go deep inside.

The small town was in the distance. Aka began to pick up the pace, further and further—

He fell.

He kept his eyes on the horizon as 190 pulled him to his feet. After he got his feet under him, 190 again tried to pull him away with both arms around him.

Aka nearly lost his balance as he tried to drag him away. He steadied himself, though, and punched the mute, sending him to the ground on his backside.

He stood over him with a hand bunched. "Don't do that. I thank you for helping me up but I'm still going. Go back." He turned and limped away, using his sword occasionally to keep his balance.

He looked over his shoulder and saw 190 standing who flipped his middle finger at him. Aka just sneered and kept going.

Yes, they were parting. After all their understanding and teamwork, it was over.

He gave one of those strange sighs, heaving. And with the change in his voice he wanted it stopped. It was those sorrowful sounds he made when the others had been destroyed. He clasped a hand over his mouth but some of it still came out, even out of his throat.

He stopped by the time he reached the town and pulled his hood over his head. There were very few people out, but that didn't seem unusual for this place. He had been here for a small while when he fled from the others. The town was large but poor. There were some damaged buildings from the war but it was still interesting.

He looked down the street and saw speckles appearing on the ground. He watched it a few seconds before he realized what it was.

Rain!

It began to fall a little faster. If the last rain was bad, this one would be worse with his wounds. He didn't want to think of what would happen to him, not in his state.

"Why does this happen to me?" he muttered.

He darted his head left and right, looking for a hiding spot, somewhere close. He limped forward, paused to catch his balance and limped again, faster.

He only wound up on the ground.

He lifted himself up to a sitting position and struggled to stand. His legs wouldn't work with one another. One leg worked strongly while the other fought with him, going limp. The farthest he could get was on his hands and knees but the rest was too hard. He even tried to drag himselfand use his sword but he slipped.

Then, someone grabbed him from behind. He gasped when he was grabbed around his waist and lifted. He turned his head over his shoulder and saw it was 190. He just wasn't going to give up was he?

It didn't matter right now.

"Looks like we have no choice but to go on." He took half a step forward and managed to pull out of 190's arms. He nearly stumbled at first but he kept his balance and started into a fast limp.

190 grabbed him from behind. This time he lifted him higher and set him onto his shoulders.

Aka laughed. "Okay. Okay."

He let 190 carry him while he took off running to find shelter. Aka ducked his head as he jostled him and was blinded by his hood. He hung onto him tight.

The mute took a hard swerve to the right into an alley, and slowed beside a building. He ran a hand across the stone wall, walking now.

"Hurry up," Aka muttered.

190 obeyed and punched a hand through one dingy window. He cleared it for the both of them to pass through while wiping away shards of glass. He then let Aka down.

When his boots touched the ground, he felt his legs shaking, but only lightly. He was still able to keep himself up.

190 jumped in first and crouched on the window sill, looking down on him. Aka reached his hands up to him. 190 leaned down and took his hands and pulled. Aka clambered into the window but lost his balance when he thought he had it and fell into the building with a dull thud. He laid there on his back while 190 jumped in after him. With all this noise, he wondered if this place was occupied_._

"Who's there?"

Question answered.

Aka sat up quick while 190 took defense beside him. He watched as an old man walked up from a flight of stairs across from them.

"Who are you two?" the man demanded.

Aka watched him as he walked to him and stopped. He expected 190 to attack but he didn't. He merely stood there beside him.

The man turned and walked calmly to the side of a wall and flicked several lights on. Aka blinked as light hit his sensitive sight and saw an old man with white hair, balding down the middle. He was wearing a long white coat.

Aka looked around and saw two steel tables in the room and several computers and servers. There were tools placed on the floor by the tables.

Aka turned his head and saw the man walking towards them slowly.

He noticed 190 tense. Aka grabbed the skirt of his uniform and tugged down. "Wait."

The man stopped across from them and stared before saying, "Oh. Where did you two come from?" He took a step closer and looked at Aka. "You're shaking, little one."

Aka frowned. "I'm not little—"

"You sound terrible. You don't look too well."

190 began to step forward but Aka pulled him back.

"Why are you here?"

"We're trying to get out of the rain."

The old man crouched to his level with his knees cracking. He studied him, top to bottom, noting all of his wounds. When he was done, he said, "Let me take a look at you." He flicked his fingers, gesturing him to stand. "Stand up."

"I can't."

"All right then." He squinted as he looked at Aka's face. Aka still had a grip on 190's skirt for safety's sake. He had clean aim on the old man if he let go. "You look like you got yourself in quite some trouble." He still kept his eyes on him. He must have stared at him for an entire minute, despite the horror of his face.

Then, slowly, his mouth gaped and his eyes widened. The silence continued and Aka said with a tilt of his head, "Hello?"

"1-00xx? Is that you?"

Aka's brows flicked. "What? You know me?"

"I think I do," the old man said. "What brought you out here besides getting out of the rain?"

"That's personal business. There's something I need to settle, thank you."

"Oh, but could you spare a little more time first? I'd like to speak with you."

"About?"

"You."

Aka crossed his arm and glared at him. "I knew that was coming."

"It's important, 00xx." He slowly reached for him but as his hand came closer, Aka quickly snapped his head back. The sudden movement knocked him off balance and made him fall backwards.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to spook you like that," the old man said.

"You dare touch me with your human hands and I'll—"

"Calm down! I was only trying to get a closer look at your damage."

"You can see them from here."

"My apologies then. What happened to you?"

"I ran into Ky Kiske."

"You weren't ready, huh? I suspected you would have done better. I should have been the one who observed your creation." He hung his head. "It was best that I left. That's only between you and me. I can't believe they stole you like that. I should have noticed you more clearly." He stood and turned. He walked off mumbling to himself.

Curiosity and confusion rippled through him like electricity in his insane mind. There were things in here and in that old man he wanted to know. But would there be a point in it now?

He wanted to hear it anyhow, for old times sake.

"What did you say? There's something you're not telling me." He limped after him and grabbed him by the arm. The man screamed in pain and fell to the floor, taking Aka with him. He landed on top of him, still holding him.

The man then screamed, "MK! Get up here! MK!"

"Shut up. Shut up! Don't let anyone hear you. I just want to ask you some questions."

He then heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs and into the room. He picked his head up but didn't have time to look when he was kicked across his side and knocked off. On the floor, Aka looked to see who his attacker was but he only got a glance of red when 190 launched himself at him and the two went tumbling on the floor in a tangled fight. He noticed the other was wearing all red. The scene reminded how 190 and 180 fought. But this was a stranger.

"Stop it you two!" the old man yelled at them. He stood but didn't dare to get between them, and Aka couldn't stand, period. He could only watch.

He had his bets on 190.

The man in red kicked 190 off as they rolled. 190 landed on his back, dazed, while the man in red pulled himself on his hands and knees. "Master, what should I do?"

"Run, if I were you," Aka said grimly.

The man in red looked his way but he was soon jumped on by 190 again. He pinned him to the floor. He looked down on him and the instant he did, he scrambled to his feet and backed away.

Aka watched this. What would make him back down when he could have won within seconds at that very moment?

"Now leave him alone," the old man said. "Come here, MK."

The man in red ran to him. "Master, are you all right?" His voice was hollow. His hair was white, suggesting he may be old as well, but he didn't act like it, not as quick and agile he moved. He was much too strong to fight a robot like 190.

"I'm fine," the old man said. "He only put bruises on me." He looked at Aka and so did the man in red. That was when he noticed he had his face, minus the wounds. The both of them dropped their mouths at the same time when they saw each other. Aka couldn't believe he had lost his observation as well as his sanity.

They looked at each other then with their eyes locked. The so-called MK was horrified as well as surprised. Meanwhile, Aka looked over each inch of him, his clean clothes, stunning eyes, exposed shoulders that stuck out from his shirt and his beautiful. . .hands!

Aka suddenly shot to his feet but stumbled backwards. He didn't fall to the floor, though, 190 made it to him just in time. He supported him from behind while Aka leaned back, still staring at this replica.

"Master," MK said, "I don't like this one."

"Don't worry, MK, he's only damaged."

"No," MK said, "he's sick. I don't know what it is. I can sense it. It's not a virus."

"Don't start with that," Aka growled then looked at the old man. "Who is this?"

He patted MK on the shoulder. "This is MK, your complete version. You see, some of the engineers in the Bureau stole your blueprints, plans _I _made. I was so angry, I left for that reason and decided to start over, even if I wasn't apart of the organization anymore. I didn't want my hard work to go to waste. Now, MK here isn't being used for fighting or dealing with Kiske, but I'm fine with that. He's my only companion. I tell people around here he's my son."

"Great," Aka muttered, "he's your pet."

"I am not a pet!" MK snapped.

"Sounds like you are to me," Aka said with a sick grin.

"Stop that," MK said, frowning. He took a step back. "I can't stand the way you look. You're— "

"Enough." Aka looked at the old man. "Your name?"

"Odo," the man said. "Call me Doctor Odo."

"Odo," Aka took in, then gestured to 190 behind him. "This is Robo Ky unit number xx-190. Please, be careful around him." He looked at the old man then back at MK. His eye lingered on MK. "We have a lothave a lot to talk about."

"No, we have nothing _to _talk about," MK said, frowning.

"All right you two," Odo said as if they were his children and he was their father.

"All right." He sighed and looked at the window where it continued to rain, then at Odo. "I can't stay here much longer. As soon as the rain stops, I'm going."

"00xx, you shouldn't—"

"Go out there_? _True, not yet."

"Then let me do something for you," Odo said. "I can't stand to see you this way." He sounded like a concerned parent.

Fix him? It was the opposite of what he wanted, but as he thought about it, the offer could be on his side—for now. His time was limited. He had three hours to go before he had to meet Ky.

"All right," he finally said. "But only one. My legs. Can you fix my legs for now?"

"Yes, of course. Let me take a look at them."

Aka did as told and removed a boot. He lifted one leg as the old man examined it. He struggled to keep his balance, nearly on one leg now. 190 behind him was his only support. He held him but he felt him shift. When he did, Aka nudged him with his elbow. "Take it easy."

Under him, Odo sighed. "The most of it is behind your knee. You've got a few severed wires and a bent spring. . ." He trailed off. "I can't replace these until tomorrow."

"I can't have that," he said through his teeth.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait."

"Is there anything you can do? At least for tonight? And it has to be fast."

"Well, I suppose I can re-sodder a few wires and I may have a spare spring I keep for MK. But it won't be the same—"

"I just need to be able to walk about so I'm not falling everywhere."

"All right. Just hang on." He turned and left the three by themselves while he went in search of his tools and supplies. Aka watched him a few moments before he looked to MK with a grin. "I might stay a little longer. Just for you." He took MK by the arm and leaned closer to him. "Let me tell you about the Iron Savior.


	9. Chapter 9

It was rare these days he returned to the Order's headquarters, except when his fights with Sol came here. It was no longer holy but a place for personal gripes.

It was a shell now.

The rich cathedral-like building stood before him as he walked towards it and across a stone bridge, waiting for its child to return home. Its stained glass windows were brilliant and its stone structure were as sturdy as it had been when he commanded his soldiers not too long ago. The stone bridge under him was cracked but it had always been that way with the number of men and horses passing across it. He looked down below it where a crystal waterfall still flowed.

Home.

He looked around cautiously and kept his sword close at his side. Someone had called for him—in a challenge. It hadn't been written directly in such words, but if he had been brought here, something was up.

He kept his eyes out, and finding no sign outside, he went inside where it was warm and bright compared to the night ambient outside. The marble floor shined across the entire room and glowed with a flame-engulfed sphere sitting by a spiral staircase. Two angels were in a frozen dance on each side of it. Ky's eyes lingered on them as he walked into the next room, a long hall that lead him down to another room, the meeting room. He then walked to the war room.

Nothing.

He checked three balconies. The room where some of the holy weapons were kept. They had been untouched. Then the church.

Nothing.

He had scanned the entire headquarters, calling out, but he was never answered.

It was a joke, he said to himself. He was on time, been outside twice, looked through all levels, and nothing.

What now?

Go home, that's what. It was just a joke. It was a nice visit, but he didn't appreciate things like this.

As he went back down where he first came through, he tried to think who would do this. Sol was out of the question. He didn't do that sort of thing. He was just rude. One of his enemies? He couldn't think who.

He sighed and walked towards the double doors which was decorated by golden plaques. That was when his challenger called out his name. The voice bounced off the walls in an animalistic growl.

"Kiske!"

He turned his head and saw Aka walking slowly down the staircase, one hand sliding across the railing while the other held his sword at his side. His eyes were locked on him.

Ky had to admit, he was almost graceful the way he made his way to the bottom, but his face was nothing of the sort. He could see the silvery skeleton from the side of his face. His eye was missing.

Aka took a few strides towards him with a small limp, then stopped. Ky couldn't keep his eyes off his face.

"Aka! I thought you were dead!"

"But I'm not. Do you know why?" He began to walk towards him, and Ky gripped his sword harder. He watched as an ugly grin appeared on his face. "You failed. Kiske, I didn't know you were a failure." He shook his head.

"Shut up."

"Hush, hush. You're being nasty."

Ky tilted his head. This was another change in direction by Aka. It was stronger than before. He didn't like it.

He didn't like Aka. He seemed to be nothing but a trickster.

"Aka, why are you here? Why did you call me here?"

He grinned that nauseating grin again. "You don't know? I called you here in desperation." He took a step closer. "I need to tell you you failed. I wanted to tell you personally that you failed. Don't you feel bad, Kiske? Well, I was thinking, you shouldn't fail here."

He stepped closer, uncomfortably close now.

"So finish it!" Aka lunged at him, slashing his sword. Ky brought his own up and their blades clashed. Ky was pushed back but he kept his footing.

Aka slashed at him again. Then again.

Ky struck back and this time Aka didn't block. His blade struck his shoulder. He stumbled and Ky hit him again while he was open.

"Again!" Aka shouted. He reached out and swung his fist at Ky's face. He hit him across the cheek with his metallic hand. He immediately held the spot.

Aka swung again. Ky was ready and grabbed him by the arm before he could hit him. As he held him, he stabbed his sword into his chest. When he did, Aka let out a small yelp and fell.

He held his chest as he tried to stand again. "Yes, that's it!" he said.

Ky sneered and raised his sword over his head and slammed it down on his body.

"That's it! That's it!" He began to rise, picking himself up on his hands and knees. He reached for his sword from the ground and dragged it to himself.

"Aka, what's wrong with you? Why are you holding back?"

Aka turned his disfigured face to him. "Do it again."

Ky noticed something in his eyes. A wildness. They were the eyes of a man no longer sane—or robot. It gave him more reason to hate him.

"Not without a good fight," Ky said.

"If that's what you want." Aka sighed and stood again. He did a strange bow before he slashed his sword into the air and commanded, "Stun Edge!" Electricity flew from his blade and at Ky. He dodged at the side and returned it. His attack struck Aka on the shoulder. He kept his balance and glared at him from the good side of his face. He then charged him and slashed down, which Ky sidestepped. Ky struck him across the side.

He watched him stumble to the side and hold the spot. Looking down on it, Aka began laughing, a sort of laughter that didn't seem to belong to him. His voice echoed and his face was wild with madness. "Yes, yes, yes!"

After he was through, he picked his head up and charged at Ky again. He missed a swing, a swing a rookie would do, and Ky landed a kick across his back when he passed him.

The android went sprawling on the floor and went motionless for a moment. Ky watched him but he stood again. "You call that a hit?" he said. "Let me see the power of the Holy Order."

He was tempting him. But Ky was going to take the temptation to keep his name clean and to rid of Aka and these robots like pests. He had no business being alive. He had no right to have his face, even if it was disfigured now.

"I think I will show you," he said. "Prepare yourself." He arched his sword and brought it down. "Ride the Lightening!" Electricity engulfed him as he charged the android and struck him at full force.

The attack threw him out the doors and went tumbling onto the ground outside. Ky watched him by the doorway silently. Aka laid face down on the ground, motionless, but Ky wasn't going to take any chances. He took one step down.

Then, when he thought it was over, the android began to move. He moaned as he stirred.

"Aka! Are you satisfied yet?" he shouted at him.

Aka didn't respond. He was unaware of him and was looking around instead. He pawed at the ground like he was blind. "My sword. "My sword."

Ky looked and saw Aka's sword lying at the edge of the bridge, meters away from him. He couldn't see it from the handicap of his vision and insanity. Ky almost felt sorry for the thing.

Ky walked up to the android and stood over him. He pivoted his head left and right but didn't notice the presence near him. He didn't look up at him but his sword. He stared at the blade, then muttered, "Savior." as he reached for it.

"No!" Ky pulled it back and when he did, Aka dove for it. His hands missed, sending him flat on the ground again.

He was a damned sorry sight, but now it was time to end it. It had gone too far. _It_ had tried to touch his sword.

He raised his sword over his head and brought it down like an axe.

He watched Aka's defeat. He knew the time he and Aka left the church, this was what was going to happen. With the end of the others and his wounds, the breaking down on his mind, this was it. He thought there could have been a way to keep him, but it was too late, Aka's mind had hit rock bottom.

Aka was dead.

He was alone now.

Well, not completely alone. MK had tagged along with them in curiosity only to witness Aka's death, the fool. Had he expected any good when Aka announced he was going to face Ky Kiske? It wasn't supposed to be a good lesson, or no lesson at all. Even as badly as 190 knew this was going to turn out, he had to go after him. It was a habit. No matter how much Aka yelled at them and even threw a few swings, he followed. He let them follow half-point but that was it.

He watched when he went inside and thrown out the front doors. He had to force himself to keep out of the fight while he listened to MK tell him to stop him. All he allowed himself to do was turn his head and tune him out.

Now he couldn't sense Aka's frequency, even though he was down below, clear in sight.

After listening to a few more of MK's complaints and made sure Kiske was gone, 190 jumped down and slowly moved to Aka's body.

Ky had done his work and made sure Aka was dead this time. His arm was twisted and nearly separated from his shoulder. His body was half curled as if he tried to shield himself from the blows. Worst of it, what made it certain Aka was dead were the deep gashes on his head, blows that went deep enough to go into his metal skull. When Ky had hit his hard drive, that was when he stopped hearing him.

190 sat next to Aka's body, looking at it, and when he could take no more, he looked around. He spotted his sword lying on the ground, the sword he valued so such. He stared at it and while his attention was on it, he heard from behind:

"Do you think master Odo can help him?"

190 saw MK standing behind him. He pointed to the side of his head and shook it again.

"His hard drive is damaged?"

190 nodded.

"Maybe master Odo can do _something_," MK said.

190 slapped his forehead. He stood and shoved him back.

"All right, all right," MK said and held his hands out in a truce. "Let it be." He turned away but paused when he saw Aka's sword. He looked down on it and picked it up.

No!

190 quickly crawled to him and grabbed the sword, but he didn't let go. He tugged again and MK tugged back.

"Wait. I want to—"

190 let go.

You don't have a sword anyway, 190 thought.

MK looked down on the sword in his hands then at 190. He then pushed the sword to him. "You're right, I just—"

Yes, I'm always right, but just this once.

He pushed the sword back to MK's chest.

"You mean— It'll be an honor!"

Then, 190 slapped him across the back of the head and walked away.

"Hey!"

He spoke in Aka's tone. Spooky.

"That was uncalled for." He put his hand on his hip.

He was annoying but he liked that. He watched him while MK stood across from him and frowned. At that moment, he didn't look like the annoying and docile Robo Ky who left his master's home to hear about the rogues and watch a fight like a little brother following his big brother.

He just needed a little work.

190 nodded his head to the side, gesturing him to follow. When he turned, MK was hot on his heels. "Can you tell me a little more about the Iron Savior?" MK said. "Somehow?"

Okay, here's rule number one.

He slapped MK.


	10. Epiloge

It seemed the sun hadn't appeared for days, smothered by clouds or the darkness of private rooms so no one could see. And with this darkness, it had to return soon after the sun found its way home. It appeared warm on a bright blue sky then began to fade when twilight began to end it.

It wasn't the only thing that returned that day.

A knock came at the door of Doctor Odo's home, waking the aging man from a doze in a brown leather recliner with a thick book on his lap. Upon rising, he dusted off his sleep and answered it. At the doorway, MK stood and gave him the simple words, "Up stairs."

He then promptly turned but Odo grabbed him by the arm before he could leave. "Why up stairs, MK?"

"It's more of a place of business. Now come on." He pulled out of his grip and walked away, leaving the man behind. After he was out of sight, Odo climbed the stairs to the attic where he and MK occasionally worked. Most of the planks were old but they held out and the weakest had been replaced to hold any heavy machinery.

When he arrived, he flicked on a few lights and saw MK standing across the room with a late model Robo Ky beside him. He was holding a clone of Furaiken.

"MK! Where have you been?"

MK crossed his arms. "Out. Learning new things. From the real world. I learned from him." He scuffed the other Robo Ky's hair. "It's hard learning from a mute but it eventually worked out. He's smart, not like the Robo Kys the Bureau made. Like you made."

"MK."

"Oops, did that hit a sore?" He smirked arrogantly.

"MK, what are you doing?" He then looked at the Robo Ky. "What did you put into his head?"

"He put nothing in my head. I just let it in, like opening up a box. But I'm not going to get philosical about it. The Post War AdministrationBureau. Old Robo Kys. Rogues. The end."

"MK. Get over here."

"No. No more, MK get this, MK, pass me this. I'm not your pretend offspring. 00xx was right."

"Where is 00xx?"

He looked at him from under his bangs. "Dead." He then lifted the sword in his hand and twisted it. "This was his. There was anotherwho owned it before him, and now it's mine. I like it. I think I'll keep it."

"You're not going to use it, are you?"

MK shrugged. "I don't know. But all Robo Kys should have one. You didn't give me one."

"That's because I didn't want you to fight!"

He laughed. "You senile old man! I'm a Robo Ky. It's instinctive to fight!"

"I didn't program that into you."

"Well, you also made me sentient. Thanks."

"MK, stop it!" He stepped up to them. "I'll reprogram you if I have to. You're talking nonsense." He then looked at 190. "And you—"

MK reached out and grabbed Odo by the collar. "You will do no such thing, old man. You sound like them. Perfection! Obedience! But that's where you came from. It's following you. But now I'm going to do what ever I want, not when you open your mouth."

Odo looked at the two robots then turned. He walked over to one of the tables where he picked up a strange gauntlet and put it on his arm. It had several buttons on it and wires and ports.

After securing it, he approached MK, tapping a few bottons as he did. When MK saw the device, his eyes widened.

"No! You're not going to reprogram me!"

When he came close enough, he grabbed Odo by the shoulder and ripped the gauntlet from him and threw it to the floor. He then stomped on it, breaking it into pieces.

"MK! No!"

He glared at him. "Bad move." He threw him then turned. "See you, master. No. Doctor Odo."

"Wait, where are you going?"

He turned his head over his shoulder. "To do some justice."

That night was the birth of the new Iron Savior.


End file.
